


好男孩变坏啦

by gattoindex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 注①：swear jars，谁说了脏话就要往里扔钱作为惩罚。注②：helicopter parents，目前国际上流行的一个新词语——就像直升机一样盘旋在孩子的上空，时时刻刻监控孩子的一举一动，天天接送孩子，隔三差五地给老师打电话，或者没事往学校跑……^_^





	好男孩变坏啦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Boys Gone Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954162) by [sushicorps (Inclinant)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inclinant/pseuds/sushicorps). 



汉克•安德森说起脏话来就像人尽皆知的水手一样，底特律警察局对此已经习惯了（十分不幸，福勒只能无奈接受）。天哪，他试过脏话罐①并到处张贴礼貌用语海报，但他的下属们每周都会碰到谋杀、强暴、死亡，他们当然有权利在愿意的时候说一到两次艹，管理层也管不了。

然而，对于汉克的新搭档，这就像是最古怪的好警察坏警察组合——如果所谓的好警察是一个彬彬有礼的仿生人，装备了致命狗狗眼……

福勒真的不愿去想那些他最近读过的报告。

_……你知道，我必须得认罪。我不能再说谎了。他太好了。太漂亮了！我不能看着他的眼睛说谎，那感觉就像是在踢一只小狗，我觉得自己让全世界感到失望——_

至少这确实提升了他的破案率。犯人们正逐渐陷入困境，字面意义上的。谁能想到？底特律最强硬、最乖戾、最卑鄙的罪犯，吵着要接受审判，就因为那威力惊人、势不可挡的美好。显然，人总还是能被美好感化的。

“我不能把康纳送进那个红冰圈子做卧底，”福勒最终说，把手里的档案重重地放到桌上。这表示话题应该结束了，但汉克怒视着他，就像那些疯狂的直升机父母②，好像他们的孩子刚刚在足球比赛中被夺走了进球的机会。

“看在操蛋的份上，康纳完全有能力充当卧底角色——”

“真的吗，汉克？真的？”福勒朝外面敞开式办公区做了个手势，毫无疑问康纳正在那里做什么呆萌的事情分散他整个团队的注意力。

“看，他是整个团队中战斗力最他妈好的，并且还有一个该死的实时数据库，里面有他在卧底期间可能需要的所有信息。还有，他可以字面上改变他天杀的外表，杰弗瑞。谁还能更好？一坨屎样的里德吗？”

福勒望向办公区。

康纳不知道用什么办法搞到了一只真正的小狗，两者结合让他这个团队的工作效率有了惊人的提升（不算里德）。福勒简直能看到他在年底获得晋升的可能性已经从窗口飞出去，可悲地落在了垃圾桶里。

该死的模控生命。该死的模控生命设计师。该死的想出了让狗狗眼武器化的家伙。

杰弗瑞•福勒对生活并没有多少要求。

在模控生命出现之前，在所有这些仿生人和异常仿生人案件之前，他有着美好的生活。

一个安静，平和的生活，偶尔发生谋杀，以及确保他那群没有组织纪律的警探不会彼此争斗得太厉害。

当然，有时候他会忙于确保里德没那么混蛋而汉克不会太早把自己喝进坟墓（毕竟现在真的人力资源短缺），但至少他不用面对眼下这些事。

再次看向办公区，康纳似乎成功教会了小狗如何翻身，引发了热烈的掌声。福勒不太确定整个办公室爆发的“啊嗷”系列是针对小狗还是仿生人。

“我不知道，汉克。”

还有谁可能会更好？还有谁看起来不像他那样头上有一个该死的永恒光环。

“杰弗——”

“我是你的上司，汉克。”

“好吧，福勒警监。”

福勒捏住鼻梁。

“汉克，那孩子甚至不能说一个脏词。虽然他每天都在听你长篇大论‘他妈的’。你知道那些家伙是什么样的，他们第一时间就会看穿他，活吃了他。”

“相信我，他可以做到的。”汉克说，充满平静和自信。

“我打赌他不行。”

汉克过于得意的表情让福勒每一个警探本能都在尖叫，但你知道世界是什么样的吗？杰弗瑞•福勒完了。他完了。

“好，打个赌吧。”

“……顺便问一下，那该死的小狗从哪儿来的？”

“哦，那个？那是相扑二世（Sumo Jr）。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

当每个人都拖拖拉拉走进会议室进行每周简报时，赌局已经包括了整个办公室，而赌注池的金额达到了惊人的500美元。显然DPD支付给他们的薪水太多了，所以他们才愿意为了这么个愚蠢的赌局掏出这么多钱。里德下了整整100美元的注，而汉克跟了同样的数量就为了惹恼对方。

他们都在房间里坐下时，话题仿生人走了进来，该死的小狗紧跟在他后面。福勒甚至都懒得再问了。

简报会顺利开始，通常是回顾案件并掌握最新进展情况，讨论他们将如何调整案件优选顺序以及安排工作流程等等……接着就到了讨论新案子的时间了。

康纳抬起手，眼睛里充满希望。

“福勒警监？关于红冰案，我想我会是一个合适的候选人，派去渗透到他们的圈子里。我对案件深入的了解，并已通过假身份掌握了几个已知的圈子成员。他们可以作为潜入圈子的良好切入点。”

汉克，一个彻头彻尾的杂种，正在憋住他屎一样的笑容，而福勒想要将他这位老朋友脸按在桌上。不过他不会这么做，因为那个对汉克过度依恋的仿生人搭档就像19世纪一位来自修道院的家庭教师那样，是礼貌和礼仪的典范，他必须忍住出拳的冲动。

福勒叹了口气。“不是说我不相信你的能力康纳，只是……你看，你甚至不能说一句该死的脏话——”

康纳皱了皱眉，见鬼的这死孩子的眼神非常严肃。

“我可以说的。汉克整天都在说！”

福勒已经可以感觉到马上就要发作的头痛。

越过他们全都专心致志盯着的会议桌，蒂娜靠过来戳了戳威尔逊的胳膊，悄声说：“这就像看着小狗狗学习如何吠叫。”

“F……”

康纳板起脸，专心致志地皱起眉头，并握紧了拳头。整个房间安静、紧张，充满期待。

“……FF……Fuck？”【中文翻不出这个效果，就保留原文了】

汉克邪恶地咧嘴笑了。“康纳，好孩子。现在付钱吧，你们都是。”

“汉克，”福勒怒目而视，但仍然掏出了钱包。“你这个混蛋。”

“看着这堆亲爱的钞票再对我说一遍。”

康纳环视整个会议室，脸上清晰地写满了困惑。“发生了什么事，副队长？”

“这事儿就是承蒙DPD各位的关照，我们俩今晚下馆子。”在拉着他该死的仿生人离开房间前，汉克还冲着里德唱小调，而后者的脸黑了。

有时候，福勒警监真讨厌自己的团队。

**Author's Note:**

> 注①：swear jars，谁说了脏话就要往里扔钱作为惩罚。  
> 注②：helicopter parents，目前国际上流行的一个新词语——就像直升机一样盘旋在孩子的上空，时时刻刻监控孩子的一举一动，天天接送孩子，隔三差五地给老师打电话，或者没事往学校跑……^_^


End file.
